Losing you
by Yellowwolf
Summary: PRNS The team loses one of their own...


_Hey all, here's a one chapter fic. I got the idea from listening to the song 'Memories' of within Temptation. It's such a beautiful song. I listened to the song the entire time while writing this so it's a bit of a depressing fic. Some one dies…_

**Losing you**

Hunter groaned. He had gotten himself in a great situation again. Right now he was hanging halfly over an edge of a cliff, trying to pull Dustin up which was going absolutely nowhere and he was losing his grip but no way in hell was he gonna let Dustin fall. Those rocks beneath them seemed sharp and if he let Dustin fall it would certainly be his dead. He couldn't loose Dustin. Not now, not ever. Dustin looked at him, eyes filled with fear and tears. Dustin saw he was loosing his grip. Hunter smiled, reassuring at Dustin. He silently told him that is was gonna be okay although he knew it wasn't gonna be. _Where are the others?_ He thought. Damnit, he called them about a minute ago to get their asses here. Still no sign of them. He was sure he couldn't hold it much longer. Dustin couldn't steady himself against the side of the cliff either or help him a little. It was a slippery and smooth cliff. Just their luck again. _Come one guys._ He begged silently. Dustin's hand slipped further out of his. He managed to get a good grip again and tried to pull him up with no result.

" Fuck." He hissed through clenched teeth. Dustin looked at him again, eyes still filled with fear but he also detected something else which he couldn't figure out what it was.

" Hunter?" Dustin asked, voice slightly shaking.

" Don't worry. It'll be fine." Hunter replied.

Dustin nodded and looked down. Damn that were sharp rocks. He was gonna die when he fell. He was gonna die anyway. Hunter was losing his grip. He saw is in Hunter's eyes. He saw how hunter tried to hang on until the others would arrive. He saw the fear of letting go. He knew Hunter was gonna fall, too if he leaned further forward. He didn't want that to happen. That's when he reached a decision.

Hunter cursed some under his breath, making sure that Dustin didn't hear it. Then Dustin looked at him. The fear was completely gone. Now he could read the expression that was in his eyes before. Dustin had taken peace with the fact that he was gonna die. Dustin didn't mind anymore.

" Hunter, let go." Dustin said calmly. The shock of what Dustin caused Hunter to nearly let go but he didn't.

" No, I'm not letting you die." Hunter replied.

" You can't hold much longer. I can tell." Dustin said. He started to struggle against Hunter, trying to pull himself out of Hunter's grip. Hunter braced himself against a tree.

" Dustin… stop it." Hunter gasped out, tears starting to form in his own eyes. This was making it extra difficult to hold on.

" No, just let go." Dustin repeated. Hunter shook his head as he did his best to hold on. Dustin struggled harder. His hands slipping out of Hunter's firm grasp. Dustin had his hand nearly free. Then it happened, Hunter lost his grip. Dustin smiled before he fell to his doom.

" NOOOOO!" Hunter yelled. Dustin's scream echoed through the forest when he hit one of the rocks which immediately broke his back. Blood was dripping from the side of his head. Hunter looked around and found a path, going down. He immediately ran down and sank down next to Dustin. Dustin looked at him and smiled.

" It's okay. My time has come." He spoke. Hunter shook his head and wanted to lift him but Dustin stopped him.

" It's to late, hunter. I'm dying." He said.

" You'll be fine." Hunter replied, taking Dustin's hand.

" I won't be and you know it." Dustin said. Hunter shook his head again, tears running down his cheeks. Dustin wiped them away.

" Don't cry please." He softly begged.

" I don't want to loose you. I love you." Hunter sobbed out.

" I love you, too. Great timing to find out huh?" Dustin answered. " I guess this is goodbye."

" Don't leave me, Dustin." Hunter pleaded. Dustin brought his hand behind Hunter's neck and pulled him down for a soft kiss. After a minute, Hunter pulled away and looked at Dustin.

" Goodbye." Dustin said, smiling. His head fell to the side, his eyes became emotionless and his breathing stopped. A smile still graced his lips.

" Don't leave me." Hunter whispered again but it was to late: Dustin was dead. He started crying loud, holding Dustin's hand. Soon he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. When he looked up, he was his friends standing there. They looked at him, tears running down their cheeks. They saw everything from after Dustin's fall. No words were spoken as they formed a circle around Dustin's body. They didn't know how long they sat there like that. Deep in the night, they got up and carried Dustin's body back to ninja Ops. This loss hurt more then every other pain…

Hunter sat up in bed. Not again. This dream again… Only it wasn't a dream. It was what happened exactly 5 years ago. It was 5 years since Dustin died. He still remembered it like it was yesterday. Each year at the day of Dustin's dead, he had this… dream. He didn't know how else to call it. He still remembered everything that happened after that. Two days later, it had been Dustin's funeral. Everyone had said something about Dustin. From that point, they grieved for weeks. In that period, they were sad, depressed and pretty much useless. Then 6 months after Dustin's dead, they were at the graveyard, still not believing what had happened.

They all felt his presence there. The wind carried his voice. They listened to it. It told them to move on with their lives. That night, no one slept as they kept talking about Dustin. At dawn they made an agreement: they wouldn't mention Dustin ever again. They wouldn't talk about him anymore, they would move on but each first Sunday of the month, they went to the racetrack. Each grabbed a bike and drove as many laps as they liked. Then they would recall how Dustin used to be. They remembered his face, how goofy he was. They relived moments that were forgotten. They remembered arguments they wished they never had. They remembered stuff they regretted saying to him. They remembered how cheerful he was, how full of live. They thought back to trainingsessions and fights, remembering how good of a fight he was, how he refused to give up, how he resembled the lion. They thought of ways to could've saved him. But they never talked about him.

They had never passed on the yellow ranger powers out of respect. Until the day that they defeated Lothor, it laid in the middle of the table. When Ninja Ops was destroyed, they searched for his morpher but never found it. The only thing that still connected them with Dustin, was gone. He still remembered the day they defeated lothor. It was one year after Dustin's dead. They were happy that Lothor was gone but couldn't party. The mood had been dark when they sat in the remains of Ninja Ops, once again reliving moments and just thinking.

" Are you okay?" Jared asked. Jared was his boyfriend. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was like Dustin. Goofy, playful but serious when needed.

" Yeah." Hunter replied. Jared sat up ,too wrapping one arm around Hunter's shoulder.

" Relived it again?" he asked. Hunter nodded. Jared knew what happened, knew how he used to love Dustin. He also knew that Dustin was Hunter's one true love but he learned to live with that. Just as Hunter learned to live with the fact that Dustin was no longer here. Hunter had moved on.

Dustin was dead… buried… gone forever…

_In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I'll pray to the gods: let him stay _

The memories ease the pain inside  
Now I know why All of my memories  
Keep you near  
It's all about us  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers  
The silent tears

Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life  
I hope there is a way  
To give me a sign you're okay  
Reminds me again  
It's worth it all  
So I can go home

All of my memories  
Keep you near  
It's all about us  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers  
The silent tears

Together in all these memories  
I see your smile  
All the memories I hold dear  
Darling you know I love you till the end of time

_All of my memories  
Keep you near  
It's all about us  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers  
The silent tears…  
_-

_Wow… I nearly cried myself while writing it. Okay, try listening to the song and writing this. It's depressing really. It's a beautiful text isn't it? Well, now that that is out of my system, on with the other fics! R&R!_


End file.
